


A serpent that swallows its own tail

by Fanny_Infinity



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Kinda non-con but not so much, M/M, Mentioned Uchiha Itachi, Mentioned Uzumaki Naruto, Snakes, Yaoi, mentioned uchiha fugaku - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanny_Infinity/pseuds/Fanny_Infinity
Summary: Aveva bisogno di Orochimaru, di quei genjutsu atroci indotti dalla droga perché, per quanto depravati e riprovevoli, non erano nulla al confronto del ricordo di Itachi macchiato dal sangue dei loro genitori e di tutto il clan.L’unica cosa che poteva fare, dunque, era piegarsi al volere del mostro che camminava davanti a lui e ingoiare anche i bocconi più amari.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A serpent that swallows its own tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benedetta98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedetta98/gifts).



> Ho smesso di essere attiva nel fandom di Naruto e la commozione è forte.  
> In sostanza, Sasuke è molto minorenne e Orochimaru molto maggiorenne, ma l'angst e il circa non-con un po' mi spingono verso la redenzione. Also, non penso di aver mai usato così tanti ossimori in vita mia.  
> [Può sembrare che io detesti Itachi, ma giuro che tengo più a lui che alla mia stessa vita.]
> 
> A Benedetta.

Le mani. Erano sempre le mani a fargli capire che l’effetto della pillola allucinogena di Orochimaru stava svanendo. Non sapeva più quante ne avesse prese nelle ultime settimane, sapeva solo che si sentiva nuovamente le mani e che l’incubo sarebbe finito nel giro di qualche minuto. Anche se non era stato lui a spezzarlo, aveva semplicemente sopportato e atteso che la nebbia si dissolvesse, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
\- Non vincerai mai contro Itachi in questo modo. –  
La voce di Orochimaru sembrava provenire da un mondo ancora lontano, ma il modo in cui aveva pronunciato il nome di suo fratello fece comunque salire a Sasuke un brivido lungo la schiena.  
Mentre le pareti della stanza sotterranea cominciavano a delinearsi, il ragazzino si lasciò cadere stravolto sul pavimento.  
\- Non colpevolizzarti, Sasuke, nessuno ti ha mai aiutato a valorizzare il tuo sharingan. Se avessi avuto un maestro decente a quest’ora saresti già quasi pronto. –  
Il tono di Orochimaru era risentito, come se le mancanze di Sasuke fossero un affronto verso la sua persona, il che, da un certo punto di vista, aveva senso.  
In un istante l’uomo – anche se a Sasuke faceva quasi ridere definirlo “uomo” – gli fu accanto, inginocchiato sulla pietra fredda.  
\- I tuoi sogni si realizzeranno presto, mio giovane Sasuke. – sibilò, sollevandogli il volto con due dita, e per un attimo il ragazzino ebbe paura di essere trascinato in un altro genjutsu delirante, ma la mano gelida di Orochimaru lo riportò immediatamente alla realtà.  
\- Vieni con me. – disse in tono brusco l’uomo, rialzandosi in piedi, e ogni fibra del corpo di Sasuke gli urlò che doveva seguirlo senza ribattere. Si sfiorò il marchio sul collo e represse un sospiro: un giorno sarebbe diventato abbastanza potente da ritorcere contro Orochimaru tutti i suoi giochetti perversi e lo avrebbe calpestato con la forza degli Uchiha, ma per il momento quella forza era solo uno spirito evanescente che a volte gli sembrava di poter quasi toccare e altre volte era così distante da risultare quasi invisibile. Aveva bisogno di Orochimaru, di quei genjutsu atroci indotti dalla droga perché, per quanto depravati e riprovevoli, non erano nulla al confronto del ricordo di Itachi macchiato dal sangue dei loro genitori e di tutto il clan.  
L’unica cosa che poteva fare, dunque, era piegarsi al volere del mostro che camminava davanti a lui e ingoiare anche i bocconi più amari.  
Orochimaru spalancò la porta di una stanza che di fatto non era molto diversa dalle decine di camere presenti nel nascondiglio, fatta eccezione per il letto più vasto e all’apparenza più confortevole di quello dove dormiva lui.  
\- Se questi sono i tuoi alloggi, fanno schifo. – commentò Sasuke fingendosi completamente disinteressato. Si era ripromesso che non avrebbe più mostrato ad Orochimaru il terrore che di tanto in tanto si impossessava di lui. Poteva anche essere in preda al panico, ma non si sarebbe mai prostrato ai piedi di quella viscida serpe come Kabuto amava tanto fare. Le promesse, però, non sempre sono fatte per essere rispettate.  
Orochimaru ignorò il suo commento e prese a parlare, mentre si sedeva con aria serena sul letto.  
\- Sai che purtroppo le mie braccia non sono più quelle di una volta dopo il mio breve soggiorno a Konoha. – sorrise tra sé e sé. – Mi dispiace, perché forse sarei potuto essere un maestro migliore, ma credo di essere piuttosto adatto al ruolo anche così. Credo che tu non possa comprendere del tutto il mio dolore, Sasuke. Se solo capissi cosa vuol dire guardarti e realizzare che toccandoti potrei sentire molto di più, se le mie mani fossero quelle di un tempo, potresti sapere quello che provo. –  
Sasuke rabbrividì e si impose di rimanere immobile, conscio di sembrare soltanto una preda davanti ad una bestia feroce. Forse era quello ad averlo spinto verso Orochimaru: la sua capacità di passare ambiguamente inosservato e di essere in grado, con uno dei suoi sorrisi terrificanti, di trasformarsi in una fiera.  
\- Saprò piegare il tuo corpo lo stesso, Sasuke, non temere. –  
Fu un lampo. Il ragazzino non aveva avuto neppure il tempo di estrarre un kunai che si era ritrovato scaraventato sul letto, sotto il peso di due grosse serpi.  
\- Vedi, - continuò imperterrito Orochimaru, che non si era quasi mosso – desidero che questa sia un’esperienza gradevole anche per te. Ci sono contesti in cui disprezzo la violenza. –  
Sasuke, dal canto suo, non riteneva che i due grossi rettili che gli sibilavano sul viso fossero una manifestazione di disprezzo verso la violenza, ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare. Non aveva previsto quell’attacco repentino e, con Orochimaru a pochi centimetri da lui, qualsiasi tecnica sarebbe stata inutile.  
Era probabilmente il caso di tacere, ma naturalmente non lo fece. – Levami questi cosi di dosso. – grugnì, fissando gli occhi gialli dei serpenti sopra di lui.  
\- Non sono magnifici? Sono capaci di lasciare indietro la loro vecchia pelle, le debolezze del passato, e rinascere più forti e maestosi. Per ora sembra che invece tu non sappia farlo. –  
La mano gelida di Orochimaru gli sfiorò una guancia. – Come ti ho detto però voglio aiutarti, e credo debba essere uno scambio equo. –  
I serpenti si dissolsero in una nube di vapore.  
\- Scappa, se vuoi. Impiegherei meno di un istante a riprenderti. –  
Sasuke rimase fermo e alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Orochimaru, che per un momento divenne quello spietato di Itachi.  
\- Non ho paura. – disse a denti stretti.  
\- Infatti non devi. –  
Orochimaru sorrise e prese a slacciare con lentezza la corda viola legata attorno alla vita di Sasuke.  
\- Sei bello. – commentò quasi con distacco.  
\- Sei disgustoso. – replicò il ragazzino, mentre la lingua dell’uomo gli percorreva il petto.  
L’ego di Orochimaru non venne minimamente scalfito e il suo sorriso non vacillò. – Ti mostrerò alcuni dei vantaggi che derivano da un corpo come questo. –  
Sasuke sussultò mentre i suoi pantaloni venivano abbassati e qualcosa gli sfiorava le natiche.  
\- Non ti farei mai male. – sibilò Orochimaru contro il suo orecchio, prima di mordergli il lobo.  
Suo malgrado, Sasuke gemette sentendo la cosa penetrarlo lievemente.  
La luce delle torce si faceva sempre più sfocata, le mani di Orochimaru lo toccavano ovunque e il ragazzino si trovò vergognosamente a sperare che la cosa che gli strisciava tra le cosce andasse più a fondo. Senza neppure accorgersene, portò le mani sulle spalle dell’uomo, che ormai torreggiava sul suo corpo nudo, completamente vestito, quasi a voler imporre ancora di più la propria superiorità.  
\- Sì, Sasuke, lascia andare tutto. –  
“È così che volevi che aumentassi il mio potere, Itachi?” si ritrovò a pensare in un lampo di lucidità, per poi realizzare che la cosa che si stava insinuando dentro di lui era, di fatto, un serpente, così come quello che gli stava pian piano strisciando attorno al collo fino a raggiungere le sue labbra socchiuse. Non sapeva nemmeno da dove arrivassero; il corpo di Orochimaru gli sembrava ormai in costante trasformazione e le uniche certezze erano i suoi polsi saldamente ancorati alle sbarre del letto da altri rettili e l’erezione quasi dolorosa che premeva contro il ventre di Orochimaru.  
Mentre la nebbia nella sua mente si faceva più fitta colse un’immagine di Naruto, della determinazione con cui dava tutto se stesso per superare i propri limiti e il suo cervello tentò di immaginare che cosa avrebbe fatto se si fosse trovato al posto suo.  
Non ebbe tempo di giungere ad una conclusione che avvertì l’ennesima serpe attorcigliarsi attorno alla sua erezione. Spalancò la bocca per lasciare andare un gemito prolungato solo per sentire la lingua di Orochimaru che giocava con la sua.  
Voleva che tutto smettesse, voleva tornare ad essere il bambino spensierato che cercava di impressionare il papà con le tecniche appena imparate, e allo stesso tempo voleva di più. Voleva dare tutto ciò che aveva e ricevere altrettanto. Provò a muovere un braccio per testare la resistenza delle serpi e le sentì strisciare via per permettergli di toccarsi.  
\- Puoi avere quello che vuoi, Sasuke. –  
Con lentezza esasperante Orochimaru lo lasciò completamente libero dai serpenti e gli diede il tacito permesso di ribaltare le loro posizioni, guardandolo con adorazione mentre gli saliva a cavalcioni.  
Non c’erano più rettili, solo il suo corpo sudato ed eccitato e quello pallido dell’uomo o, meglio, della creatura sotto di lui.  
Con una bramosia furiosa, Sasuke montò sul cazzo di Orochimaru, mugolando di piacere e zittendo il disgusto che gli urlava nella testa.  
\- Così, Sasuke. – sibilò Orochimaru mentre gli afferrava i fianchi e lo spingeva ancora più contro di sé.  
La luce delle torce esplose in un lampo accecante, la voce di Naruto che gli riempiva le orecchie alternata a quella fredda e calcolatrice di Itachi, negli occhi le immagini di una miriade di genjutsu che si susseguivano facendolo dubitare della propria sanità mentale, e ancora la lingua di Orochimaru, che in qualche modo gli si era attorcigliata attorno all’erezione e pompava come se fosse stata un arto. Di nuovo Itachi, suo padre che nascondeva un sorriso fiero davanti al katon che era riuscito a padroneggiare, la risata di sua madre, la voce preoccupata di Sakura, un’altra volta la risata di Naruto, Orochimaru che spingeva forte dentro di lui, le dita di Itachi sulla sua fronte, il sangue del suo clan sparso ovunque, Itachi, Naruto, Kakashi, suo padre.  
\- Vieni per me, Sasuke. –  
La lingua di Orochimaru rafforzò la presa e Sasuke emise un verso soffocato spingendosi con tutto se stesso contro il cazzo di Orochimaru, prima di collassare esausto su di lui, sentendo la consistenza appiccicosa del proprio sperma contro la pancia.  
Il cervello gli si oscurò completamente, quasi a volerlo proteggere dalla realizzazione di ciò che era appena successo. Avvertì in lontananza il corpo di Orochimaru che si sfilava da sotto il suo e le mani dell’uomo che gli sfioravano il volto per poi stendere su di lui una coperta ruvida.  
“Se desideri uccidermi, portami rancore, odiami, vivi una vita miserabile. Scappa e continua a scappare. Ed aggrappati alla vita.” lo sbeffeggiò Itachi in un angolo della sua mente, mentre Orochimaru si chinava su di lui e gli sussurrava in tono ridicolmente rassicurante: - Quando questo corpo non sarà più tuo, mi mancherai. –  
“Poi un giorno, quando avrai i miei stessi occhi, vieni da me.”  
\- Ora dormi, Sasuke. Domani ti aspetta un allenamento duro. –  
Avrebbe vinto. Contro suo fratello, contro Orochimaru che pensava di poter fare di lui uno strumento, contro Naruto. Sarebbe stato lui a servirsi di chi voleva usarlo. Si sarebbe liberato da qualsiasi genjutsu e avrebbe piegato la volontà di quel mondo così marcio, ma lo avrebbe fatto l’indomani. Per il momento poteva rimanere ancora un po’ sotto la coperta, con il sibilo dei serpenti che gli echeggiava nelle orecchie e la strana sensazione del calore gelido di Orochimaru addosso.


End file.
